PATENT LITERATURE 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-3822) discloses a vehicle-to-vehicle communication device below. That is, the vehicle-to-vehicle communication device has a plurality of wireless communication means for performing wireless data communication with another vehicle. The vehicle-to-vehicle communication device includes at least: a vehicle-to-vehicle communication control means for individually controlling communication of the respective wireless communication means; a display means for outputting and displaying data received by each wireless communication means; an input means for inputting operation settings; a travel information acquisition means for acquiring travel information which is information acquired with respect to travel of the own vehicle; and a control means for controlling the vehicle-to-vehicle communication control means such that the travel information or transmission information created on the basis of the travel information is transmitted from the wireless communication means. In the vehicle-to-vehicle communication device, on the basis of the positions at which the plurality of wireless communication means are installed in the vehicle, transmission frequency of the travel information or the transmission information is changed.